the miraculous decision
by booja
Summary: Monica makes a decision, how will it go?


Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them Sorry.

Monica felt the cold steel of the barrel of the gun in her hand, the gun that Chandler had bought behind her back, he said for her protection, even though she did'nt want him to, she looked at it and thought about what had led her to make the decision.

It was 1 week ago that she had gone to the doctors cause she hadn't been feeling good, 1 week since the Doctor told her that she was dying and only had 6 months left, she never told Chandler, she could'nt face the hurt look in his eyes, she had decided 2 days later that if she could'nt face the look in his eyes when she told him she certainly couldn't stand to watch him watch her die, she had decided that ending things herself now would be less painful for him, she had chosen today cause she knew he would be on an all day business trip and that the others would be off doing their own things.

She looked at the clock, Chandler would be home in the next 15 minutes, she took off her ring and put it in an envelope along with the letter she wrote him explaining everything and put it on the counter where he would be sure to find it, then she took a photo of Chandler and went into the bathroom and layed in the bathtub, she gave the picture a kiss and whispered "I'm sorry sweetie, I love you" then put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Monica, are you home" Chandler walked through the door and was surprised that the place was quiet, he knew that Monica had taken the day off of work.

"Maybe she went shopping with Rachel" he thought as he walked farther into the room, he saw the envelope with his name in her handwriting.

"She must have a lot for me to do while she is gone if she wrote me a whole letter" he joked to himself, he pulled the letter out and saw the ring fall out too.

"Why is her ring in here?" he thought putting it in his pocket, a sudden fear gripped his heart and he ran into the bedroom.

"All her cloths are still here" he thought. Suddenly he remembered he was still holding the letter, he opened it up and read...

_My dearest Chandler:_

_I am so sorry to hurt you this way, I lied last week when I told you that the Doctor said I was fine, the truth is he told me I am very sick and only have 6 months left, I could'nt stand the thought of watching you watch me die, I know doing this will hurt you too but I hope not as much, I love you more than anything and will always be with you, please tell the others why I did this, and ask Ross to plan the funeral. Good bye my love._

Chandler stared at the note for a few seconds then dropped the paper and ran through the appartment looking for her.

"MONICA! MONICA! My God where are you!" he tried the other room, nothing, then he tried the bathroom and found the door locked, he backed up and ran at the door full force and busted it open and saw her laying in the bathtub covered in blood.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he ran over to her tripping over the bathmat and falling into the tub, a pain shot through his shoulder but he did'nt care.

"Why Monica? Why? Why did you do this? I don't care if I would have had to watch you at least I would have still had you for the next 6 months.

Ignoring the blood he put his arms around her and started sobbing uncontrolably until he heard her gasp.

"She's still alive!" he thought to himself, "I have to call an ambulance."

"Please...need ambulance...my wife...gun...blood" Chandler managed to choke out between sobs, he gave them his location, hung up the phone and went back to Monica.

"The ambulance is comming my love, please hold on" he layed back down in the tub and held her and willed her to hang on until they came, 5 minutes later they showed up with the police behind them.

While the paramedics worked on Monica the police questioned Chandler about what had happened, the pain in his shoulder and the shock off every thing that had happened had caught up with him and he could'nt talk, he showed them the letter and they nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to come with us?" asked one of the paramedics.

Chandler just nodded and followed them out to the ambulance and climbed in.

The trip to the hospital took 10 minutes, the paramedics worked on Monica while Chandler sat and watched, as soon as they got there the doctors, who had been informed of the situation while they were in route, took over and wheeled her into surgery.

_Back outside the appartment building_

"That was Chandler climbing into the back of that ambulance" cried Rachel to the others, they had all gone there to watch movies at Rachel and Joey's appartment.

"Something must have happened to Monica!" cried Ross, "let's go" they hailed another cab and told him to go to the hospital.

_Back at the hospital_

The others ran into the hospital to find Chandler pacing back and forth in the reception area, they bombarded him with a ton of questions but he just continued looking down and pacing.

"He's in shock" said Rachel, "he can't talk right now" reluctantly they sat down and waited for someone to tell them how she was doing.

They sat there for over an hour each wondering in their own minds what had happened, Chandler spent the whole time just pacing.

"God, please let Monica be ok, please, you preform miracles everyday, please preform one for us, please don't let her die" he repeated the last words over and over, "please don't let her die."

"Chandler Bing" the doctor called as he walked into the room.

Chandler walked over to him still looking at the floor, the others stood up in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"I have good news and better news" said the doctor smiling, "The good news is the surgery went fine, the better news is, and I don't know how this happened, but when she shot herself the bullet hit the brain tumor that she was dying from and broke it into little pieces, we managed to get out most of if and chemotherapy will get the rest, if she makes it throught the night I expect her to make a slow but full recovery and to live a long life."

"When can we go see her" asked Chandler, the news had helped him come out of his shock

"Soon" said the doctor, "they are finishing patching her up, only one at a time though"

After the doctor left the others cheered and gathered around Chandler in a group hug.

"Thank you God, thank you for giving us a miracle" thought Chandler as he hugged his friends.

"You can go see her now" said the doctor. The others agreed that Chandler should go in first even though Ross had wanted to.

"She is still out so I don't know how much she will hear." said the doctor

Chandler entered the room to see his wife covered in tubes, her head wrapped up in bandages, he walked over and sat next to her and took her hand, took the ring out of his pocket and placed it back on her hand.

"Your hand looks naked with out this" he said smiling, she smiled back at him, he put his head on her chest and held her.

"I can't believe I almost lost you" he whispered in her ear.

He slipped his hand into hers "I love you so much Monica Bing." he felt her lightly squeeze her hand and smiled at the Miracle that was his wife.

Chandler left so the others could have their turn, after they all left he took back his place next to her and except for eating and answering natures call that is where he stayed for the next week until the doctor said she was well enough to go home.

_3 weeks later_

Chandler and Monica were laying in each others arms after coming home from Monica's check up.

"How are your headaches doing" asked Chandler "are you still feeling sick?"

"Better" replied Monica, "they still hurt but I am not getting them as often, as far a feeling sick I have a feeling that will last another few months" she said smiling at him.

"What are you saying?" questioned Chandler "are you saying you are pregnant?!"

Monica's smile grew, "the doctor said I am about 1 1/2 months along"

Chandler thought about that for a minute, "that means you were 2 weeks along when we almost lost you" he said in amazement, their 1 miracle had been 2.

7 months later their daughter was born, perfect in every way.


End file.
